Skin
by Heath07
Summary: Slash. Second person POV. ZachSummer, SethRyan, SethSummer implied. SethZach.


Title: Skin

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Slash. Second person POV. Zach/Summer, Seth/Ryan, Seth/Summer implied. Seth/Zach. Seth and Zach discuss comic books.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Notes: What the hell? I didn't mean to write this.

* * *

"Do you think that the Incredible Hulk has stretch marks?" he asks, as he sits up and wipes his mouth. He leans back against the pillows, staring at you with glazed brown eyes. His mouth is still red and raw, his lips swollen from being used so thoroughly.

You shift your position on the bed, pull out a crumpled copy of Teen Titans from under you and toss it to the floor. You've both ruined perfectly good comics by rolling on top of them and tearing the pages as you tear at each other's clothes. Seth started buying two or three copies of each after he noticed the trend.

"You know, it's like, why doesn't he have all this extra skin from all the growing into a ginormous green guy and then back to normal size. That's gotta reek havoc on his body, don't you think? I mean, I know he's supposed to be resilient and everything, but don't you think over time-- Or maybe his skin is kinda like stretchy, sorta like an elastic band... I guess that sorta makes sense."

You know, if you let him, he could go on for hours just talking away, asking questions without ever waiting for the answers.

You wish he would just shut up. Just for one minute so you can appreciate his mouth --like you appreciated it five minutes ago, when it was latched onto your cock. He's not always this obnoxious. Sometimes he shines for a moment, gives up his nervous babble and acts like a normal person.

It happened the first time Ryan didn't show up for the weekly comic book run. He'd been too busy with homework to remember. Seth didn't hide his disappointment well. You tried to make him feel better because there's a part of you that never likes to see anyone unhappy. And when he didn't resist, you kissed him, pulled him into the back of his mother's Range Rover and shoved your hand down his pants.

Ryan has taken to going to the library after school. You don't mind keeping Seth company. It's better than spending time with Summer, wondering when she's going to dump you. At least with Seth you get sex or a blowjob out of it. Summer isn't giving it up, that's for sure.

Sometimes you wonder if he pictures Ryan when you're fucking, the way you sometimes do. Or if it's only about Summer. A girl you both sort of love and neither quite have -not completely, anyway. Because even though she calls you her boyfriend now, there are still parts of her heart devoted to him; parts that you know you'll never be able to break into. But you still have what he wants. Summer.

And even though you have more than a few similarities, you still remind him of everything that he hates: water polo, the California tan, perfect co-operative hair, confidence. He's surprised to learn that you like playing video games and reading books as much as you enjoy sports. Your intelligence and wit took him by surprise because you knew he thought you were big and dumb, a typical jock. Sometimes you think he still believes that. You're not sure why you even care.

"Do you think Wolverine and the Hulk could potentially be related? They both have that odd regenerative ability."

You shrug, flipping through the latest issue of Ultimate X-Men. Even when you've stopped listening, he keeps talking. It doesn't surprise you anymore.

There is a window period of two hours before Seth's parents get home and Ryan gets back from the library. It's enough to fuck around and still get in time to discuss comic books. Which is what you're supposed to be doing now... But Seth's hand is absently touching your stomach and you can feel a flicker of arousal already stirring in your groin.

You know he's not even aware he's doing it. And you don't care because if feels good.

Sometimes you wonder just how much of what goes on between the two of you Seth is really away of; whether he thinks of you when you're not around or has picked up any of your bad habits. Sometimes you wonder if his sarcasm has rubbed off on you, because you hear yourself making snide little comments under your breath in the locker room when one of your teammates says something stupid, acting like the dumb jocks Seth hates. There are other transformations that you can't see, but others have picked up on. Just this week Summer admonished you for something-you can't remember what-that was 'such a Cohen thing to do.'

You've given up trying to figure out where you end and Seth begins. You think Summer might have, too.

"So, like, Summer doesn't know that when you come over here to discuss comic books, we're actually doing..._this_, right?" He makes a motion between the two of you. You want to ask what exactly _this_ is. But you won't.

This is one question you know is important to answer. All you can muster is a shake of your head, though, as you stare at a poster of a band you've never heard of on his wall.

He's always doing that. He always brings up Summer or Ryan. Or both. Sometimes he gets a nervous twitch when he looks around the room and you know he's worried about being caught. Worried that Summer or Ryan might walk in and never forgive him. You're still not really sure where Seth's heart lies. Whether he's into Summer for real or Ryan. You suspect it's a bit of both. And since he can't have Ryan, and Summer isn't currently speaking to him, you're happy to fill in. Sometimes when you look at him, he reminds you of this fidgety kid, Ricky, you used to know in boarding school --before your parents yanked you out and enrolled you at Harbor. They missed you, they said. In truth, you'd gotten caught in the broom closet with your pants around your ankles and Ricky's mouth around your cock. You told them it was a phase. You were just experimenting. For a while, you even believed it yourself.

You're not even sure what you're getting out of this anymore. But, sometimes, when Seth's quiet and he's looking at you, giving you his full attention and you know there is no one and nothing else on his mind, you can understand why Summer still loves him. You can see what there is to love about him. And just as quickly the moment is gone.

He's off again on a tangent that you don't have the energy to follow.

"Seth?" you say, stopping his hand.

He looks up, no trace of anyone else in his eyes. "Yeah?"

You lean forward, let your hand find him through his boxer shorts and whisper, 'Shut up,' as you kiss him hard.

You feel his cock expand in your hand, pulsing. Later, maybe when you're more coherent, you'll explain to him just how the Incredible Hulk grows so big without getting stretch marks...although, you're fairly certain he gets it now.

* * *

end. 


End file.
